I'm in Love with the Avatar
by LostOne125
Summary: Aang/Zuko. Jealous!Katara. Zuko has developed feelings for Aang. Will Aang feel the same? YAOI. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the characters.**

Katara and Sokka sat nearby watching the two people train. Katara was glaring holes in the back of Zuko's head and Sokka was too busy stuffing his face.

Zuko studied Aang's form.

"You need to bend your knees more," he said, as he demonstrated the correct position.

"Your form has to be centered," he continued. Aang tried again and this time he got the position right.

"Yeah, that's it." Aang looked up and smiled. Zuko felt his face blush a little and this only irritated him.

Why was he blushing? Because of Aang. He had begun to look at the Avatar differently. Aang had certainly grew up since the last time he saw him. Aang was nearly as tall as him, but Zuko still held a few inches over him. Aang looked beautiful.

'Wait. Did I just say he was beautiful?'

He looked at Aang again and realized he was watching him.

'Okay, it was time to go. This was starting to get to uncomfortable.'

"I think that's enough for today. Good job, Aang."

Aang looked at him in confusion. "But we just started. I mean shouldn't we keep going."

Aang realized that he really liked being with Zuko, recently. Ever since he joined their side, Aang wanted to make sure Zuko felt welcomed. It was really hard sometimes, especially when Katara was being very resistant to the new addition.

He was hesitant at first, too, but he wanted to give Zuko a chance to redeem himself. He also felt this strange feeling around the Fire Nation prince.

Aang had to catch himself from staring at the boy's muscled form, as they trained. He loved gazing at the way Zuko's dark hair sometimes got into his face, while teaching Aang. He loved to look into Zuko's unusually colored eyes. He just loved to stare at Zuko, and he couldn't stop himself.

He looked up at Zuko and saw that he was sweating profusely. He immediately understood.

"If you wanted to take a break, all you had to do was say so. I know the perfect spot to relax."

He grabbed Zuko's hand and began dragging him away.

Katara called out to them, wondering where they were going. She got up to follow, but Sokka stopped her.

"Just leave them alone. They might want to train alone, Katara. You act like Zuko's going to attack Aang and bury his body somewhere."

"I don't trust him," she said looking angry.

"Well I didn't at first either, but he's really trying. Just give him a break. If Aang trusts him, then it's good enough for me."

Katara huffed and stared at her brother crossly. Sokka stared back and shrugged his shoulders, as he ate his food.

**Meanwhile**

Aang continued to drag Zuko through all these different dirt paths. They came upon a rather large pond surrounded by grass and flowers of every color.

'It was beautiful,' Zuko thought. He wondered why Aang would bring him here. It seemed like such a romantic place. He blushed heavily at the thought. He looked down and saw that they were still holding hands.

He glanced at Aang to see if noticed, but Aang was distracted by Zuko nibbling on his lip. He caught Zuko's eyes and their eyes bore into one another's.

Aang followed Zuko's previous gaze and saw that they were still holding hands. He also started to blush, as he moved his eyes up Zuko's arm to his pale naked shoulder up into a red confused face.

"Aang," he said softly, a little put off by the sudden intensity in the air.

Aang turned to face Zuko and made a bold move. He put his hands on the older boy's shoulders. He stood on his tippy-toes and kissed Zuko.

Zuko was in such shock that he didn't move a single muscle. He stood there and continued to let Aang kiss him.

Aang pulled away and stared into the other boy's eyes, afraid he had crossed the line. Zuko leaned forward and pressed his lips to Aang's.

Their lips molded to each other. Zuko wrapped his arms around Aang's waist, while Aang slipped his fingers into his hair.

Aang teasingly slid his tongue over Zuko's lips, asking for entrance. Zuko happily complied. They were lost in each other's embrace, oblivious to anything else.

They pulled part, breathing heavily. Zuko pressed his forehead against Aang's, as they stared into each other's eyes.

"How long have you felt this way?" Zuko asked. Aang looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I always found myself thinking about you. It was something about you that caught my attention. It wasn't until you joined our side that I knew what these feelings were. What about you?"

Zuko blushed."I've always been fascinated by you. You're the Avatar. Even when we were fighting, you always made feel different from other people. You've always seen some good in me, even when I didn't see it myself. I think it just happened over time. I didn't think you would feel the same. I didn't think you would trust me again. I didn't think you would accept me into the group."

Aang smiled and hugged Zuko closer. "Well, I'm glad I did." Zuko laid his head on Aang's shoulder with a look of contentment on his face.

"We should wash up and head back. Katara might think you're trying to get rid of me or something," Aang teased, as he pulled away from the warm body.

Zuko smiled sadly, but Aang noticed the sadness in his eyes. "We can always come back here tomorrow and be alone."

"That's not it. It's just …I thought you liked Katara," he muttered, as his eyes stared at the ground.

Aang couldn't help but be surprised at the boy's insecurity.

"I used to. I cared about her a lot. I mean I still do, but I don't feel the same way about her anymore."

Zuko searched Aang's face to see if he was telling the truth. "Really."

"Yeah, really." They slowly walked back towards the group, taking their time to enjoy each other's company.

When they arrived back, Katara was setting up things to start cooking and Sokka was adding wood to the fire.

Toph was leaning up against a rock relaxing.

Katara looked up suspiciously at them. Zuko blushed a little, but Aang simply pretended he didn't see the look she sent their way.

"Aang, are you okay?" she asked.

"Of course, I'm alright. Stop worrying so much." Zuko frowned at the thought that Katara still thought he was going to hurt Aang.

The gang gathered around the fire with Haru and the others. They all began to eat, enjoying the small talk and the company.

Aang went and sat by Zuko. They sat comfortably next to each other. Katara noticed how close they were sitting next to each other, and it unnerved her.

She began to get angry and a little jealous. Why was Aang trying so hard to make Zuko feel welcomed?

Why was he paying all his attention to him? It didn't make any sense.

As everyone finished eating, Katara with the help of Aang gathered the dishes to be cleaned.

She felt relieved he didn't take off with Zuko somewhere.

As everyone else got ready for bed, Zuko stayed by the fire, throwing glances at her and Aang. She noticed and didn't like it one bit.

She walked over to the fire and stood over him, until he looked up at her.

"What did I do now?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

She whispered in hush tones. "Why don't you go to your room or something? Nobody really wants you around. I don't even know why you're here. No one trusts you, not even Aang. He was telling me about how he doesn't believe you've changed."

Zuko looked surprised and hurt. "You're lying. Aang didn't say that."

"He did. Why don't you go ask him? He didn't want to say it to your face because he doesn't want to hurt your feelings."

Katara watched with a little smugness and slight guilt, as Zuko got up and quickly stalked off to his room with a very sad look on his face.

Aang looked up just in time to see Zuko marching off. He finished washing the dishes and walked over to Katara.

"What's wrong with Zuko?" he asked concerned. Katara shrugged, as she water-bended and put out the fire.

"He just got mad over nothing. You know how he is."

Aang stared at Zuko's retreating back. "Maybe I should go check on him," he said, as he made a move to follow him.

"Wait, Aang. I think he wants to be left alone." Katara didn't want him to go running after the prince.

Aang looked at her for a minute; he could've sworn he saw a spark of jealousy in her eyes.

He simply nodded and walked with her to the sleeping area. He got ready for bed and laid there in his little homemade bed.

As the night moved on, Aang pretended to be sleep.

When he was sure everyone was sleep, especially Katara, he got up and snuck off to Zuko's room.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

There's only one more chapter to finish it up.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the characters.**

Aang slowly walked down the twisting, dark hallways, until he finally made it to Zuko's door. He felt bad that Zuko was all the way back here alone.

He knocked on the door, and there was no answer.

"Zuko, it's me. Open the door. I just want to check on you."

Aang heard rustling, like someone was moving around.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you, and I certainly don't need your pity," Zuko said, in a muffled voice.

"What are you talking about? I love you, Zuko. Just open the door and talk to me," he pleaded.

There was complete silence again, and then the door opened slowly.

Zuko stood there, eyes red for crying. He looked accusingly at Aang.

"Don't stand there and say you love me. Stop lying to me. Katara told me what you said. If you didn't trust me, why did you let me join?"

Zuko wiped his face with his sleeve and a look of anger passed over his face.

Aang gazed at him in utter confusion.

"Zuko, I don't what you're talking about. I never said anything like that to Katara. I saw you leave upset, and I asked her what was wrong with you. She said you got mad over nothing."

Zuko wasn't sure whether to believe Aang or not, but when he looked at him. He could tell the younger boy was telling the truth.

Then he it hit him, Katara lied to him.

"You mean Katara lied about what you said."

"Apparently, she did," he said, feeling disappointment in her actions.

"But why?"

"I honestly think she was jealous," Aang replied, remembering the spark of jealousy in her eyes that he thought he imagined.

Zuko relaxed a bit and looked relieved.

"Well, come in," the Fire Nation prince said. He moved back, as he let Aang in.

Aang stared at Zuko and his pouting mouth, as Zuko stared at Aang's large, beautiful brown eyes.

Before he came into the room, Aang stood on his toes and kissed the prince to relieve the tension from earlier.

Zuko wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed back fervently, their tongues battling for dominance. Zuko let out a moan, as Aang's tongue wrapped itself around his own.

He quickly tugged Aang into the room and kicked the door closed.

Their bodies still pressed flush against each other, as they pulled away to breathe.

They gazed deeply into each other's eyes. They both knew that this was it. They were in love with each other; there was nothing anybody could do to change that.

"I'm sorry, Aang."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I shouldn't have believed what Katara said, especially after you just told me how you felt."

"It's okay," Aang replied, as he let out a loud yawn.

Zuko chuckled and spoke softly,"Maybe we should go to bed."

Zuko ran a comforting hand up and down Aang's back.

The young Avatar looked at Zuko.

"Can I stay in here with you?" he asked hopefully.

Zuko smiled. "That was the plan."

Both boys undressed for bed, each staring shyly at the other.

They got into the bed, Aang near the wall, Zuko on the other side. Zuko draped a blanket over of them.

Aang lay on his side facing Zuko, while Zuko was facing him as well.

Their knees were pressed against each other, and their arms were also touching.

They were so close together because the bed was not very big.

Aang loved the way Zuko's heated skin felt against his own. He knew he was blushing. Zuko looked so beautiful lying there beside him. His eyes traveled down the expanse of pale skin.

He desperately wished to kiss that skin, but he didn't want to scare Zuko off.

Zuko stared at the boy before him. He wondered, if Aang knew how cute he looked with a blush. He knew what was running through the boy's head because he was thinking the same thing.

Zuko decided to take a chance, so he leaned forward and kissed Aang deeply. Aang moaned into the kiss and gasped, as he felt Zuko change their positions.

Zuko was now over him. Aang eagerly wrapped his legs around Zuko's waist. His hormones were on overdrive, the taste of Zuko sending him into a haze.

Zuko pulled away and unconsciously grinded his hips down, feeling Aang's hardness press against his own.

They both moaned at the friction. Only the thin material from their underwear stopped the meeting of skin on skin contact.

Zuko looked down at the dazed look on Aang's face. He needed this but not until he knew Aang wanted to take this to the next level.

"Aang, I want to make love to you," he whispered huskily, not recognizing his own voice.

"Then, what are you waiting for?" Aang teased, as he gripped Zuko's hips and rubbed up against him.

Zuko whimpered at the feeling and claimed his lover's lips, as their bodies moved against each other.

Zuko began to trail kisses along Aang's jaw line, his neck, and down his chest. He licked at his nipples, until both were hard nubs.

Aang was gripping the bed and squirming under Zuko's touches. He moaned loudly, when Zuko swirled his tongue around his navel.

Zuko then proceeded to remove Aang's underwear, as well his own. They now were both completely nude.

Zuko was new to this, but he knew the basics. He sucked on two of his own fingers, as Aang watched intently.

He gently pushed Aang's legs open a little bit wider. He slipped his hand between his legs and gently pushed one finger inside Aang.

He waited until Aang got used to it, and he slowly began to move his finger in and out.

It hurt and felt strange at first, but now Aang was moaning at the feeling. He rocked his hips onto the finger and whimpered, when Zuko added another finger and began to thoroughly stretch him.

When Zuko felt that it was enough, he pulled his fingers out and began to fill Aang with his cock.

Zuko leaned over and kissed Aang's lips. Aang wrapped his arms around Zuko's neck and held on, while the fire bender pushed in.

Aang's head fell back against the bed, he felt so full.

Zuko pulled out slowly and pushed back in.

"Uhhh, Zuko," Aang moaned.

The room was filled with the sound of heavy breathing from both boys.

Zuko set a steady pace, thrusting slowly into the tight heat that enveloped his cock. He stared down into Aang's eyes, placing loving kisses on his trembling lips.

"Faster, Zuko, Please," Aang breathlessly pleaded. He loved the feeling of Zuko inside him.

The sound of Aang's voice sent Zuko overboard. His hips picked up a faster rhythm, pounding into his new boyfriend.

Zuko propped himself up on his elbows, as he thrust deeper and harder into him. He groaned at the feeling of Aang all around him.

"Aang," he groaned. His hips continued thrusting, picking up speed and sliding in and out of his lover, while he chanted Aang's name over and over.

"Aaah, Zuko," he cried out, suddenly. Aang felt his entire body jolt at this particular spot, Zuko hit.

"Again, Zuko!" he screamed. Zuko aimed for that spot and repeatedly hit it. He could feel Aang clenching around him.

The feeling of Zuko inside him and pounding him into the bed was too much for him. He felt it. His body went rigid, before he was exploding all over Zuko's stomach.

"Zuko!" he screamed.

Aang tighten around him, it was so intense that Zuko came with a shout, Aang's body milking him dry.

Zuko collapsed on top of Aang. They lay like that for a while. Zuko pulled out, but he didn't get from off Aang. He wasn't sure he had the energy. His limbs felt boneless.

It was decided for him, when Aang switched their positions.

Aang lay contentedly on Zuko, his head resting on his chest.

A few minutes passed, before Aang spoke. He sat up a little to look at Zuko, whose eyes were wide open.

Aang was blushing heavily.

"Zuko, do you think we can do that again?"

Zuko actually stated to laugh, a genuine laugh. Aang just looked at him, grinning sheepishly.

"What, right now?"

Aang nodded quickly.

"If you're up for it, I am, too." Zuko made a move to get on top, but Aang stopped him.

"I was wondering if I could be on top." Zuko looked a little surprised at his boldness.

He thought for a moment. Why not? Aang had given himself willingly to him, so why shouldn't he do the same.

He felt nervousness and an excitement at having Aang inside him.

He let out a sigh and nodded, afraid his voice would betray him.

Aang slowly slid down his body, placing kisses along his abs. His tongue peeked out and traced them. Zuko let out a contented sigh.

Aang slid back up his body and kissed Zuko. He let his hand reach down and wrap around Zuko's half-hard erection. He slowly began to pump his cock.

Zuko let out a strangled cry at the feeling of a hand around him. His hips moved of their own accord, eagerly moving into Aang's touch.

"A…Aang," he groaned. He held Aang closer to his body, as he thrust into his fist. Aang kissed Zuko, drawing his tongue into his mouth and gently sucking on it.

"Mmmm," Zuko said into his mouth. Aang tasted delicious.

He felt a tingling sensation in his groin that spread to his limbs.

He pulled away from Aang's mouth. "Hnnn, Aang, I'm gonna come," he gasped out.

This admission only made Aang pump him faster.

Zuko moaned, as he looked in Aang's eyes.

He cried out, as he felt the tingling sensation explode in his groin. He covered Aang's fist in his seed.

His body became slack, and he watched with intense desire, as Aang licked his hand clean.

"You taste really good, Zuko."

All he could do was moan at Aang's words. His brain could no longer form coherent words.

Aang sat up and placed himself between Zuko's legs.

He did the same thing to Zuko as Zuko did to him, as he prepared him for their lovemaking.

He slipped his fingers out of Zuko. Zuko lay there panting heavily, eyes dazed and body screaming for Aang.

"Aang, I'm ready."

Aang was hard and aching. "Turn over, Zuko."

Zuko looked up at him, a question in his eyes.

"I want to take you on your hands and knees," Aang whispered softly, before he placed a kiss on Zuko's forehead.

Zuko almost choked on his tongue.

He quickly regained his frayed nerves and turned on his stomach.

Aang positioned himself at his entrance. He pushed inside, slowly.

Zuko moaned at the feeling of being stretched.

Once he was fully inside, Aang carefully pulled out and pushed back in. He gripped Zuko's hips, as he thrust into Zuko, earning a low moan from the Fire Nation prince.

He moved his hips, plunging roughly into Zuko's tightness.

Zuko moaned at Aang moving inside him. It felt so good. He felt like his entire body was on fire.

"Aang, harder, faster."

Aang sped up his movement, relishing the way Zuko's hips met his.

"You feel so good," Aang whimpered. He plunged deeper and deeper into Zuko.

Zuko felt his toes curl and he cried out, as he climaxed over all over the bed. Aang felt the spasms around his cock and he came with a cry of "Zuko!"

They both fell onto the bed, energy spent, bodies sweating, and sleep calling to them. Aang slipped out of Zuko. They lay beside each other, breathing heavily.

Zuko pulled Aang to his chest.

"That…That was amazing," Zuko whispered.

"Yeah, it was," Aang murmured. He curled into Zuko's body.

His eyelids were drooping.

"I love you," Zuko whispered against his ear.

He looked down to see that Aang was fast asleep.

He smiled, as Aang scooted closer to his body.

His fingers traced the arrow on Aang's forehead.

When he first started looking for the Avatar, he never would have thought he would fall in love with him.

He was finding that it was the best thing that ever happened to him.

* * *

I don't see many where Aang is seme, so I thought 'Why not?'

Hope you liked it.

Please review.


End file.
